A Quick Succession of Busy Nothings
by Save-Ted24
Summary: This story is like Jane Austen's Mansfield Park. Jude meets Tommy at 10 years old after being forced to live with her aunt & uncle. They remain best friends as Tommy takes a producing job but the arrival of two people can change everything.
1. Fragments

**Summary: **This is Instant Star meets _Mansfield Park_. The story is not set in the 1800's and the characters do not have British accents, unfortunately (although there is a French dude…yay!). I've pretty much taken the basic outline of the popular novel by Jane Austen and twisted it so that it fits in the world of our favorite characters. New characters are introduced as well.

So, basically, Jude meets Tommy when she is 10 years old when she is forced to live with her aunt and uncle after her parents are incriminated for operating a meth lab (a bit extreme, I know, but it's better that way). Their friendship endures through thick and thin. Tommy gets a job as a music producer and ropes Jude into working with him later on. Life seems peachy until the arrival of two important persons who are bent on changing everything and everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the rightful owner of Instant Star nor, sadly, _Mansfield Park_, the second best novel by Jane Austen (_Pride and Prejudice_ the obvious predecessor).

**Chapter 1: Fragments**

(**Note**: These are not **all** of the journal entries Jude would have hypothetically written…b/c that would take up too much unnecessary time. Instead, I included the most important ones that encompass her and her situation.)

_April 2, 1997_

_I'm scared and lonely. My mom told me that writing down how I feel would make me less sad. I don't think it's working though. I miss my mom and dad. But I can't see them because policemen took them away from me and said I had to live with my aunt and uncle in Canada. I don't know them well. I don't think they like me much. What did I do wrong? They always say my mom and dad are bad people. Why? I don't like being alone._

_April 5, 1997_

_Canada isn't so bad anymore. I made a friend today. His name is Tommy. He's a little older than me but really nice. It's like having a big brother. His house is near my aunt and uncle's house. He said I can come over and play whenever I want. I hope we're friends forever._

_May 25, 1997_

_Tommy knows why my mom and dad are in jail. He told me they made drugs for other people to buy. That is probably why dad told me to never go in his garage. He didn't want me to know. I'm sad my mom and dad did this. Tommy makes me happy though._

_September 9, 1997_

_Mom and dad are leaving jail soon. This lady came by and said I can either stay here in Canada or go back to live with mom and dad. I kind of miss them and my cousin Sadie is mean to me. But if I go I can't see Tommy anymore. Aunt Susan is being nicer to me. I think she is afraid I might make drugs if I go back to live with mom and dad. She wants me to stay. I don't know though._

_September 29, 1997_

_I was at a court yesterday. A judge asked me if I wanted to live with mom and dad or stay with Aunt Susan and Uncle Henry. I told them Aunt Susan and Uncle Henry. Mommy cried and it made me really sad. The judge said they can still visit me if I wanted them to. That will make her happy again. Next week Tommy's mom and dad are taking me to a baseball game for my birthday. I can't wait._

_April 23, 2003_

_Wow. Where do I begin? I was doing my 'spring cleaning' because, well, I don't ever clean and my aunt said my room looked like a lost and found museum. It was for this reason that I am reunited with my journal once again. I haven't written in it in years. My 10 year-old self kind of sounds illiterate. Maybe I was. Anyway, I've decided that it would be a good idea to start this up again, not really to vent my feelings, but keep tabs on my life so I can look back on it in the future._

_I noticed that the day I met Tommy I wrote down that I hoped we would be friends forever. It hasn't necessarily been forever, but it has been a little over six years and I still can't picture my life without Tommy. He is, without a doubt, the Ace of Spades._

_Sadly, I have to leave you now because Tommy's picking me up so we can throw water balloons at Sadie and her crew of fake blondes while they lay out in the park. I don't know why they're so obsessed with tanning. Impressing brainless musclemen is not worth the risk of skin cancer in my opinion._

_Shit, he's here. I'm out. Peace._

_May 12, 2003_

_I feel like I should name you. I'm writing to someone that technically doesn't exist, so giving you a name would make you cooler, and, possibly, more realistic. Well, if I could be friends with any TV character, it would be Wembley from Fraggle Rock because he's zany and knows how to make life's usual problems seem miniscule. Therefore, I hereby dub you Wembley. Don't laugh. I know it's dorky but you'll get used to it. Pretty soon, you'll love being called Wembley._

_So, I realized that I haven't told you much about myself. You know all about my 'past complications' but nothing about my personality other than the fact that I like to torture Sadie, considering she is undoubtedly the spawn of Satan. For starters, I love music. It knows how to lift my spirits and inspire things in me that nothing else can. I also like watching old movies. Film isn't nearly as good nowadays as it used to be, even though we now have amazing technological capabilities. I think that's the problem. We rely too much on special effects, ignoring what movies are really supposed to represent, the versatility of humanity._

_This entry is getting too long. I'll tell you more about me later. Toodles, Wembley!_

_July 1, 2005_

_Tommy got a job at this record company called G-Major. He's going to be a hotshot music producer. I'm so proud of him. He hates it when I tell him that, though. He says it reminds him of this music recital Laurie, his mother, made him perform in when he was 11. All she kept saying was how proud she was that he was her son. Now that he's told me that story, I continually proclaim my pride for him and pinch his cheeks. Sometimes I can't help myself. The guy's an easy target for embarrassment, and I swing at every pitch I get._

_On a serious note, I am happy for him because this is his dream job. He is absolutely perfect for this sort of thing too. Maybe that's why we both get along so well. We both have an attuned ear for finding that extra special ingredient that makes a song great. Now he'll be able to create his own syncopated recipe for quality sound. He will do great things. I just know it. _

_October 4, 2005_

_Fun fact time! On this day, 35 years ago, Janis Joplin died of a drug overdose. Hm, that's not a downer. However, 13 years before that, Russia first launched Sputnik 1 into orbit, and the U.S. gave us a new TV comedy to cherish, __**Leave it to Beaver**__. Overall, October 4__th__ has some rich history. Today also happens to be my 19__th__ birthday, and I don't at all mind sharing it with Charlton Heston and Buster Keaton._

_I know you didn't get me anything Wem, but I forgive you considering the fact that you're a figment of my imagination. Tommy, on the other hand, has made big plans for me on this momentous day. As long as it doesn't involve getting me stupendously drunk and marrying me off to a foreigner so he can keep his green card, it should be a fun time._

_May 19, 2008_

_Goodbye Yellow Brick Road! Goodbye studying for tests on material that have little potential in being useful in my future career! Goodbye snobby professors and, sadly, the good ones as well. _

_Don't get me wrong, Wembley, college had its moments of amusement and tomfoolery, but I have never been happier to say goodbye to anyone (unless we're counting the half-hearted goodbye I said to Sadie when she went on a 3 month trip to Mexico last year). _

_Tommy told me he has a special graduation present for me. I swear to God, if he gives me porn again I will consider pawning him off for a new best friend. _

_May 20, 2008_

_Wembs, fantabulous news: Tommy got me a job!! I am still speechless about it, hence why I thought writing it to you might be an easier feat. And it's not just any job. I get to work at G-Major with him! Granted, it is only an assistant position, but at least it's something, and, if I remain confident and determined, I can work my way up on the occupation ladder. I'm gonna pee in my pants I'm so excited! (Don't worry, Wembley, I won't. That's just gross) _

_Honestly, though, things are really starting to look up for me and I couldn't be happier._


	2. Please, Please, Please

**Chapter 2: Please, Please, Please**

_July 17, 2008_

_Okay, so this isn't exactly the fairy tale job I envisioned._

"Jude Harrison!" _Shit_. Jude slowly turned on her heels, praying that the person who usually matched that booming voice wouldn't be standing directly behind her. Her suspicions were, sadly, confirmed. Darius Mills' muscular form towered over Jude's, and the scowl on his face was a sure sign of trouble ahead. "Those shirts I asked for better be pressed and lying on my desk when I walk into my office in two minutes."

_Though I could retort with something that'd make George Carlin blush, I'll keep my thoughts to myself only because I so can't afford to get fired right now._ "You will definitely find them there, sir." Jude's secretarial position at G-Major wasn't the greatest job in the world, but she didn't really have any other offers at present. It was in her best interest to remain on Darius' good graces, if that's what you could call his normal behavior toward Jude.

"That's what I like to hear." Darius smiled briefly and removed his sunglasses, now being indoors. As he made a start for his office, he remembered another matter of importance to him. "I'd like my usual coffee and a jelly donut, please."

"I'll get right on it," Jude proclaimed in her most convincing optimistic tone_. I am a rock. A rock that should be chucked at his head, but I'm still a rock._ The instant Darius' office door closed behind him, Jude's eyes squinted into slits and her lips formed a tight, thin line as she glared furiously at the door. _Who am I kidding; a rock has never had to put up with someone like Darius Mills. _

"You know, I hate to have to remind you again, Harrison, but just because you want to telekinetically destroy Darius' cold heart, it doesn't mean you can actually develop telekinetic powers." Jude refused to withdraw her fixing stare on the door because she already knew who was talking to her. Mason, a G-Major artist, was one of the few people, other than Tommy, who took the time to get to know her. He knew how often she considered pouring ipecac in Darius' morning coffee, and also knew that she never actually would because Jude was simply too nice of a person to ever intentionally hurt someone.

Jude nudged Mason's stomach with her elbow, still not breaking her concentration on the door that made her stomach flip every time she had to open it. "Laugh all you want, funny man; but one day, when your spoon curiously flies out of your hand as you're eating your daily bowl of Corn Pops, you'll know exactly who it was." Jude smirked at her own amusement. "And then you'll piss your pants out of unadulterated fear."

Mason stared at Jude as if she was sprouting another head. "Wow, you sure know how to grab a guy by the nuts; especially when you say it in that creepy, witch voice."

Jude grew tired of staring down an unflinching door, and finally looked over at Mason, hoping his goofy, smiling face would knock her out of her tormented reverie. He wasn't smiling, probably because her empty threat left him a little uneasy, but his facial expressions were animated enough to make Jude smile anyway. "Lighten up, Mason. You know that even if some divine force did give me power, that I would never, ever, ever, ever, ever use it against you."

Mason's shoulders instantly relaxed. "Yeah, I don't know why I was so worried. You're like a fluffy, little bunny; one without rabies, of course." _Note to self: never again let Mason metaphorically compare me to any animal._ "But seriously, Jude, if you use that attitude on Darius, I bet he'd ease up a little on his never ending list of chores for you."

Jude headed for the kitchen to prepare Darius' morning pick-me-upper; Mason followed suit. "I don't think that would turn out as well as you think. I'd probably either get fired or demoted."

"What's worse than what he's making you do now?"

"Who knows?" Jude poured hot coffee into a gleaming, white mug. "He could force me to start scrubbing the toilets and mopping the floors." She placed the coffee pot on the table, deep in thought. "Or he might even go as low as make me sign a contract and force me to sing as a G-Major artist. Utter cruelty if you ask me." _Oops! Mason's gonna be pissed at me now._

Mason huffed as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "You know, it's not very nice to make fun of other people's professions. If we were given this musical talent, then we were meant to use it." Jude had her back to Mason as she put the coffee pot in its rightful place and grabbed the cream and sugar. "It doesn't really make sense to me, anyway, why you hate singers so much when music is 'supposedly' your life."

Jude turned back around, rolling her eyes. "Mase, I don't hate singers. If I did, I wouldn't be talking to your right now." She explained her logic as she dumped two teaspoons full of sugar and three mini cups of half & half into Darius' coffee mug. "I just don't think singing is the right career for _me_. I mean, I love singing in the shower and my car, but that's completely different from an arena filled with 10,000 people. I also don't want to have to deal with people constantly judging what I do and say, and I refuse to deal with paparazzi and obnoxious, screaming fans. Singing is for people who like attention. I don't."

Mason now believed that Jude didn't intentionally mean to be callous with her initial comment. "So, you don't like any attention drawn to you at all?"

"Not in the least." _I wouldn't even go onstage to except my science fair award in the seventh grade._

Mason drummed his fingertips on the kitchen countertop as he thought for a minute. "So, if I were to round everyone up in G-Major and ask you to sing a song for them, would you cower behind this counter instead?" He grinned as he imagined himself going through with this plan, knowing full well that he could never purposely embarrass Jude in that way.

"I'd say that would be a definite possibility. Especially since half the people in this building are hoping to spot me out so I can fulfill my duties as 'errand girl'."

"Point taken." Mason pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning on. "Well, I better go and write me another hit song."

"Alright, but make sure this one's not about your dead ferret."

Mason gasped, completely affronted. He then realized he couldn't get out of this one, so he pleaded with her instead. "Oh come on, this sentimental stuff totally tugs at people's heartstrings."

"Yeah, but not everyone wants their heartstrings tugged on, sweetie." Jude looked around the kitchen fervently. "Um, where are the three boxes of donuts I bought this morning?" There was a hint of panic in her voice. _If all those donuts have already been…he better not think I'd actually drive to the nearest donut shop to get his stupid jelly donut. What am I saying; yeah, I would._

"Oh, right. Apparently employees of G-Major aren't properly fed because they made a mad dash for your pastries thirty minutes ago." Jude cringed at Mason's words. _I'm really not in the mood to risk getting a ticket because I sped to get my boss his breakfast by 9am._ "Luckily, I grabbed a box in time and stashed it above the fridge." Jude's eyes darted to the top of the refrigerator and, sure enough, a pale pink box lay semi-hidden, looking untainted from her view.

She grabbed the box in haste and opened it to reveal its contents. Every donut was still intricately in its place, and there were at least three jelly donuts available for Jude's choosing. She glanced up at Mason again. "I love you."

"Well, thanks for the sentiment, Jude, but you know I don't swing that way." He tipped his hat at Jude like a true Western cowboy.

Jude grabbed a thing of creamer from the bowl in front of her and chucked it at Mason's head. "Why don't you go and write about your freaky, little ferret."

"If you insist." Mason headed for the studio that housed his music journal. Remembering something, he stopped and faced Jude again. "Oh, and one more thing, Jude."

"Yeah, what's that?" She looked at the cowboy curiously.

"If my memory serves me correctly, he did say please this time." Mason then proceeded to make his way to the studio.

Jude contemplated Mason's last comment as she got a plate for the jelly donut. _Okay, so Darius did sneak in the word 'please' after he asked for his coffee and donut. His strange behavior is enough to make me consider institutionalizing him, but I can't take drastic action just yet. Chances are he's just having an extremely good morning. It'll probably fade by the afternoon_. Jude wasn't about to harden herself to believe that Darius had actually begun softening on her. That just seemed like an impossibility at the current moment.

Donut and coffee in hand, Jude directed herself back toward Darius' office, but kept an even, slow pace. It was these moments she hated the most. She felt completely vulnerable whenever she was on the other side of that door, trapped in Darius Mills' cage of ruin. Almost every time Jude stepped foot in that office, Darius had found something or other to complain to her about. Most of the time it wasn't even her fault, but he just needed someone to blame, and it was usually easiest for him to blame who he considered the weakest link.

Jude ably positioned the mug and plate in one hand so she could turn the doorknob with the other. She didn't want to turn the knob, knowing full well that she'd be snapped by the mousetrap, but time was of the essence and she wanted to give him his morning caffeine before his crankiness decided to break a world record. Slowly pushing the door open, Jude eventually came into view of a very concentrated Darius. He was sitting at his desk; phone glued to his ear as he shook his head and massaged his temple indignantly.

"So, what are you trying to tell me, Frank?" Jude faintly heard the muffled voice on the other end of the line as she serenely placed the coffee mug and donut on Darius' desk, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Glad he was on the phone, Jude attempted to escape quietly, before having to endure another merciless lecture on her work performance at G-Major. "No, that doesn't sound like good news at all. It sounds to me like you've got shit for brains." _Oh crap! He's already angry. I gotta get out of here faster than the Flash!_ She turned and headed for the door, picking up her pace in the process. "Well, thanks for the update, Frank. Next time, try and get that info to me a little sooner so we can actually have time to fix the problem!"

Darius slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up, and he saw Jude trying to exit his office. "Jude! Come here for a second." _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Double Shit. Someone please kill me._ Jude paused in her tracks, pondering whether it would be better to run for it since she was right in the middle of the doorway. The outlook wasn't good in that respect, so she turned and took frightened baby steps back into his office. "And close the door while you're there." _Perfect. Now there won't be any witnesses to the tyrannical abuse that is about to unfold._ _Note to self: start wearing a wire to work for legal purposes._

Jude reluctantly did as she was told, and then found a seat on one of Darius' cushioned guest chairs. He was avoiding eye contact with her. He always did that. It was probably so he wouldn't feel bad for blaming G-Major's financial problems on her. If he didn't physically see her, then it would be as if the false accusations never took place.

"Jude, can you answer me something? Why is it that half of my artists' sales are suddenly tanking, and, conveniently, the albums they're _currently_ producing smell like incredible horse manure?"

_Hm, let's think about this one. Maybe it's because two of your producers recently quit, causing your remaining producers to double up on their session. Let's also not forget the fact that your PR manager is a complete joke who barely has time to sober up before he has to come up with practical publicity appearances for your artists._ Jude hunched her shoulders insecurely. "I have no idea, sir."

Darius swiftly stepped out of his power chair and walked up to the wall of his office that held at least 10 gold or platinum plaques on it. "You know, these awards here are not just for decoration. They symbolize the achievements made by many of my past artists. Those artists did something great for themselves, and for me. I'm having difficulty, however, seeing that potential in my current artists." He turned and headed back for his desk, still refusing to look at her. "Do you see the problem I have here, Jude?"

Jude wasn't sure how to respond to a question like that. _Yeah, you're problem is you, you arrogant son of a bitch._ "I suppose so."

"I'm worried it's because my artists aren't happy." He surprised Jude by glancing up at her. "That's where you come in." _Why do_ _I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret not running away when I had the chance? _"Starting tomorrow, I want you to check on all of my musicians, daily. If they want something, get if for them. If they have a problem, fix it. Make sense?"

Jude found it extremely taxing to form a calm response. Darius was pushing her too hard, and she knew that she had the right to say 'no' to him and march out of the building. But she wasn't going to. She swallowed hard, repressing all the things she wanted to do and say at this moment, before a barely audible "understood" escaped her lips.

After Darius had explained the conditions of Jude's new task at G-Major, he told her to leave, which she was more than happy to do. Walking out of his office and closing the door behind her, she momentarily paused in thought. _Well, I definitely didn't hear a 'please' this time. Must have been a slip of the tongue this morning; Darius hasn't changed at all._ Jude released the doorknob and walked away, wanting to find Tommy as soon as possible so he could listen to her moans and groans about working in this dead end job. _I always feel better after releasing all my emotions on Tommy._

Jude looked at her watch. It was 11:36am. She had been at work for roughly 3 ½ hours now. _Where the fire truck is Tommy? I mean, I've checked all the studios and conference rooms. Nothing. This isn't like him to show up late. God damn it, I need to vent_. Jude started heading back to Studio B to ask Kwest if he'd seen Tommy, when a forceful hand with razor sharp claws dug into her shoulder and whipped her around. Jude was now face to face with the beast; the ultimate destroyer of all that is good and kind in this world.

"Oh joy. Sadie." The blonde Oompa Loompa tapped her heal and crossed her arms, staring at Jude incredulously. "To what do I owe this immense pleasure?"

"You didn't get me those files I requested. How am I supposed to update them if I don't physically have them in my hands?" _Wow, I never noticed this before, but when Sadie's mad, her eyes glow like the fires of Mordor. It must be the chemicals they put in the tanning beds that make her so evil._

"First of all, I don't do receptionist's work. If you want those files, then go ask Darius yourself." Jude took a few steps back. Sadie's breath smelled strongly of onions and one more whiff of that powerful order might cause a succession of black outs and bizarre hallucinations. Jude didn't have time for that. She had to find Tommy. "Lastly, I don't take orders from barking dogs. I'm now gonna excuse myself from this petty argument you're not going to win. Have fun getting those files."

Jude turned back around, but Sadie grabbed her shoulder again, almost knocking Jude off balance. "Ow! Holy Pharaohs, Batman! You're nails attacked my collarbone like mini ninjas. No more spa manicures for a while. They turn your nails into weapons of mass destruction."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be funny. Nothing you say ever makes sense to me." Sadie quickly stole a glance at her nails to see if they were as sharp as Jude had said. She didn't see anything wrong with them. "Anyway, you're like Darius' dutiful servant, and since this is something Darius needs done, you're supposed to do what you're told."

_Would anyone notice if I rang this fake Barbie doll's little neck? Would they?_ "Well, since nothing you say ever makes sense to me, I'm just gonna pretend this conversation never happened." Jude noticed a man holding flowers enter the main lobby of G-Major. "Now why don't you go do your job and see if that delivery man in tiny, brown biker shorts needs any assistance." Jude smirked to herself. "I think you'll have no problem assisting him in any way you can."

Sadie glared at Jude…again. _It's kind of her trademark. _"You know perfectly well I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm an engaged woman now."

"Like that's supposed to change my opinion of you." Sadie ignored Jude's attempt to piss her off and, instead, marched toward her desk to sign the paperwork for the flower delivery.

Jude watched the interaction between the delivery man and Sadie for a second. Not because she wanted to see if Sadie couldn't resist flirting with a stranger, but to see if possibly those flowers might be for her. It was a slim chance, but _it'd be nice to know that someone was secretly thinking of me._ Jude was lost in her own thoughts and almost missed the loud and obnoxious squeal coming from the blonde receptionist. The ear-bleeding sound confirmed that the flowers weren't for her. They were addressed to Sadie.

Jude looked up to see Sadie sniffing the flowers and smiling gleefully. _I must have missed the memo about today being 'Make Jude's Life Suck' Day. _Jude then heard a strange, repetitive clicking sound. Sadie had obviously heard it too, because her eyes were roaming about the building, looking for the source of noise.

From behind one of the couches, a man stood up and continued to click the shutter release button on his SLR camera, which was aimed at Sadie. "Come on, sweetheart. Ignore me. Just continue to smell ze flowers and act 'appy." Sadie immediately did as she was told. It was then Jude understood what has happening…

_June 9, 2008_

_My dearest Wembley, the two things we thought could never be placed in the same sentence (Sadie & married), unless that sentence includes the words 'will never get', might actually occur. Her creepy, French beau, Jean Marceau Trussant, officially proposed to her last night. I admit, it makes me a little queasy and feel like I'm in the twilight zone, but considering I dislike them both so much, they may turn out to be perfect for each other. Who knows? _

_What I do know, is that if he continues to sneak into G-Major and take unsuspecting pictures of Sadie, I will call off the wedding myself. Jean's a professional photographer which makes the whole 'snapshots of Sadie' thing a little less __**One Hour Photo**__, but he's still weird as hell and his accent is outrageous. He calls towels 'sheets', only it sounds a little different because of his accent, so every time they would go to the park to tan he says, "don't forget my shit!" I really don't want my impression of France to be tarnished because of this guy. _

Jude had spent more time with Jean Marceau than she ever wanted to. Now was the time for her to make her getaway. If Jean spotted her, he'd start boasting about his marvelous skills as a photographer, which included mentioning the photographs he had frequently taken of himself. _Jean Marceau Trussant's narcissistic tendencies are vast enough to feed all of China…and possibly, half of India, as well. I will not allow him to contribute to 'Make Jude's Life Suck' Day._

She zipped down the hall as fast as she could, zoning in on Studio B. Once in the doorway of the studio, Jude politely tapped on the glass window to get Kwest's attention. He had his headphones on and was, assumed by Jude, listening to a playback of one of his artists' tracks. When Kwest heard someone knocking, he turned his head and saw Jude. He held up his index finger, telling Jude to give him a minute to finish the song. She didn't mind. She had time.

After the track had ceased, Kwest removed his headphones from his ears, allowing them to dangle around his neck. "What's up, Jude?"

"Hey, Kwest. I was just wondering if you've seen Tommy at all today. I've been looking for him for hours now." Jude innocently pleaded to Kwest.

"Actually, yeah." Kwest thought for a minute. "Last time I checked, he was in the basement looking through some old albums."

_Of course. The one place I choose not to look for him_. Jude smiled her award-winning smile. "Thanks, Kwest. You're a lifesaver." She retraced her steps back out into the hallway. Gliding down the hall toward the stairs, Jude couldn't resist the urge to smile. Finally seeing Tommy would be the first good thing to happen to her today. No Sadie or Jean Marceau or Darius. _Oh shit! Darius is coming this way. Don't freak out, just…run away. Yeah, that's a great idea._

Jude darted through the door nearest to her. She didn't want to get conned into doing something else utterly ridiculous and time consuming. She closed the door behind her and leaned her ear against it, waiting for a sign that she was safe. Darius' deep voice echoed against the door, but then grew fainter with every passing second. She was in the clear.

Finally able to relax, Jude pushed off of the door and turned around. Sinks were to her right, urinals to her left. _What the hell is wrong with me today? I mean, really?_ The men's bathroom was not the most ideal hiding place from Darius. _Well, at least no one else is here, otherwise that would be…_

Jude's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door swiftly opening. A man had walked in and Jude instantly recognized him as the intern Darius hired a week ago. Upon seeing Jude, the intern froze in his steps, wide-eyed. _Please don't quit because I freaked you out. I really don't want Darius to be able to accurately place blame on me for once._

The intern didn't know what to say and neither did Jude. She did, however, decide to say something to hopefully loosen the awkward tension. "Um, hi."

Hearing this, the intern's expression turned to confusion. _I think his name is Larry._ He went back to open the door and did a double take, looking back and forth between the writing on the door and Jude, clearly trying to make a connection. _No, now I remember. It's Barry._ Jude didn't want to spend the next hour trying to assure the kid that he was sane, so she chose to just end the charade. "Well, I'm gonna go now." She headed for the door and, before exiting, took one last look at Barry, the intern. "Good talk."

Jude bolted out of the men's room like a speeding bullet, not caring to pay attention anymore to whether or not her mortal enemies were nearby. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Tommy. She finally made it to the stairs and slid down the railings to get to her destination faster. Once in the basement, she turned the corner and found what she had been searching for.

Tommy was crouched on the ground looking through a crate with old CDs and cassette tapes. He was so transfixed on whatever it was he was doing that he didn't see Jude slowly approaching. She stood off to the side and leaned against a beam, perfectly content with just watching him. Just seeing Tommy had lifted a portion of the huge and unbearable weight off of her shoulders.

Tommy was searching for a specific album he had in his hand earlier. He couldn't remember where he last placed it. Glancing around the floor, he finally spotted it, strategically positioned underneath an Ataris demo. It was when he physically picked up the CD that his eyes took in a pair of familiar shoes about 10 feet away. They were brown leather flats by Blowfish. It was, however, the straight-legged plaid capris that accompanied the shoes that gave her away.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find me." He moved his eyes upward so he could stare at the face of his favorite redhead.

"Don't think I didn't try." Her smile began faltering, which didn't go unnoticed by Tommy. "So, do you feel like being my knight in shining armor today?"

Tommy stood up and walked over to Jude, CD in hand. "What did Darius do this time?"

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you just yet." Jude played with the hem of her t-shirt. "If I do, you might go and do something stupid that'll get you fired, and I'm not worth that."

"So, quit, Jude." Tommy put a comforting hand over Jude's, to stop her from fidgeting. "You shouldn't force yourself to do a job you hate. You obviously can't stand working with Darius."

"Yeah, but I like being able to work with you." Jude pushed her body weight off of the support beam and began roaming around the basement. "I mean, let's consider my options here. Either I somehow find the guts to tell Darius I quit and then desperately beg for a job at another record company, which this wonderful city happens to only have three of, or I stay here and tough out the bad shit so that I might get a producing job that I want in the future. Which sounds more promising to you?"

Tommy mentally weighed both alternatives briefly. "Honestly…neither."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay. How about I add in a third option: I sit at home and stare at one of the four walls in my room for the rest of my life?"

"Now you're thinkin' like an optimistic adult." Jude shook her head upon hearing Tommy's jeering comment, but couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. Tommy walked back over to Jude and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Look, in all seriousness, I think that you should do whatever _you_ think is best for you. My personal opinion has no grounds in this situation, because it's your life. Just do what'll make you happiest in the long-run."

Jude considered his words carefully. _What makes me happiest in the long-run? Probably knowing you can always make me feel better under any circumstance_. "I'm going to stay."

"I hope not on my account."

Jude smirked at Tommy. "You credit yourself too much. You're not _that_ great of a friend anyway."

"I agree. What kind of a friend gets you a job as Darius Mills' personal assistant?" Jude nodded in agreement and Tommy just smiled. "Come here."

Jude didn't need to be told twice. She enthusiastically crossed over to Tommy and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He engulfed her waist in a bear hug, and then began lightly rubbing her back in a circular motion. Jude felt the CD Tommy was holding push against her back. She loosened one of her arms so she could reach around herself and snatch the CD from Tommy's grasp. Once succeeding in her task, Tommy let go, giving Jude more room to swiftly create enough distance between the two so she could read which album he had such an interest in finding.

"So, Tommy boy. You wanna tell me why you were sneaking out with some Fiona Apple? I mean, don't get me wrong, _Tidal_ is without a doubt her best album; but you plus Fiona Apple seems to me like a 'Clash of the Titans' ordeal."

"And you couldn't be more right." Tommy tried to take back the album but Jude was too quick for him. He sighed in defeat. "It's for my new artist, okay? She's having a creativity block and, well, she seems like the feminist, Indie rocker type that could somehow find inspiration in this chick music."

Jude hoped Tommy wasn't intentionally trying to push her buttons. "Okay, for starters, not all Fiona Apple fans are hardcore feminists. I consider people who enjoy her sound to be true music fans because Fiona was one of the few uncorrupted by corporate thugs, playing music because she wanted others to feel the way music made her feel. And, also, there are other ways for her to find inspiration."

Tommy tilted his head like a curious puppy. "I love how passionate you get when someone disagrees with you on music." Jude glared at Tommy and crossed her arms, thinking he obviously didn't get her point. "Seriously, it's cute."

"Call me cute again and I'll rave about how proud I am of you and all your accomplishments." Jude knew she had the upper hand now.

Tommy didn't need much time to consider her threat. "Truce?"

"Naturally." They shook hands as if they were opposing athletes on a soccer field.

"All nonsense aside, what did you mean about other forms of inspiration."

Jude liked getting into business mode, especially when it was because Tommy needed her advice. This was becoming a frequent occurrence. "Well, listening to other artists' music won't help her center on her originality. Money and originality are all musicians have going for them in this day and age, so in order to focus on the latter, they need to spend some time in a favorite location or with a familiar face. For instance, if I were a musician in the middle of a motivational roadblock, I would make you hang out at the pier with me for a couple of hours. Things like that helps invoke past memories."

Tommy just stared at Jude in disbelief. "Why haven't you taken Darius' job yet?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders. "Because I'm not a heartless egomaniac? I just don't quite fit the job description."

"Maybe not the one Darius has created, but you'd make one hell of a music manager someday, Jude." Jude smiled at his sincerity. He truly believed in her, and that was all she could really ask for at that moment.


	3. Someone's Coming

Chapter 3: Someone's Coming

**So sorry this took an unbelievably long time. You would think with it being summer break that I would have a considerable amount of time on my hands, but that isn't the case. I'm the only one in my family currently employed, which is an interesting turn of the tables, but a lot of work at the same time. Anywho, here's the next chapter. It's pretty long b/c that's how I usually write them. Hopefully it won't take me a year and a half to write the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Someone's Coming (btw…all my chapters will be Who songs b/c I'm weird.)**

_July 23, 2008_

_If there's one thing I'm proud to say I've learned, it's that you can't expect everything to be perfect. When you're 5 you tend to think you're Queen of Everything and if something goes wrong you throw a tantrum until it is righted. Sixteen years after that age, you kinda have an epiphany about your life and how it's supposed to go. Because of this, I can come to terms with the fact that things will happen whether I want them to or not. I also know that Darius will continuously place blame on my head and G-Major artists will always complain about the way I make their coffee. C'est la vie, right? I mean, if I didn't tolerate these things, I'd end up like those crazed postal workers you used to see on television. _

_Now, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not trying to be selfish or gain pity. However, as a side note, I'd like to mention that I have put up with a LOT of crap dealing with G-Major, and let's not forget Sadie, who has been in my life for too long to remember. With all of that in mind, the only favor I ask at this time is that I don't get anymore surprises. The last thing I need is an addition to my list of Cinderella-like responsibilities. Her story ends victorious and she gets a prince…but somehow I don't think I'll be as lucky. _

Jude lackadaisically swiveled in a black leather task chair, knees pressed tightly against her chest, as the vibrations from the music echoed around the studio walls. A bourgeois indie band Tommy had begun producing finished recording what would become their first single. Tommy did all of his usual fine tuning, but still felt there was something missing. Naturally, he had asked Jude for her input, and she was more than willing to accommodate.

Tommy was sitting impatiently in a chair next to Jude, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow and attempting to hide the sullen look in his eyes due to the loss of sleep over this one song. As the song progressed, he stole frequent glances her way, hoping to notice the smallest of grimaces on her face. When Jude would make a face during a song, it tended to pinpoint exactly where a song needed work. He loved the brilliance that was Jude Harrison, but for once he wanted to be able to actually take credit for the music he produced.

"Okay," Jude began shortly after the song had ended, "for starters, I don't see any harm in softening the bass a bit." She continued to spin in her chair, nonchalantly staring at the ceiling. "And with a subterranean band similar in sound to the Violent Femmes, you should really focus more on what makes them unique. After listening to the song again, what do you think that could be?"

Tommy grabbed the arm of her chair in pursuit of halting her distracting motions. No longer spinning, Jude suddenly felt her head start its own dizzy tirade. "Whoa. Hold on a sec. I didn't ask you in here to play stupid mind games with me." Tommy sighed in frustration, the worry lines on his forehead emphasizing his already exhausted face. "Just tell me what I gotta do."

Jude watched Tommy reluctantly beg. "Wow. Desperation makes you positively adorable." Seeing his eyebrows furrow at her comment, Jude dropped the subject and let him have his way in order to avoid yet another petty argument. "Alright, I surrender. The white flag has been raised. Look, the song is good, but if you just slightly hallow out the vocals it'll separate the music from his voice. Most music is better unified but not in this case. They need to be heard as distinguishable entities, if that makes any sense." Jude scrunched up her face and wondered if her proposition was clear to Tommy.

Tommy reached over the soundboard to rewind the track. He stopped midway through the song and listened intently for a few seconds. He found himself nodding his head to the beat. "Yeah. Yeah, I hear it. That could be really cool." He stopped the song and looked back over at Jude, who was innocently sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. "Once again, Harrison, you've managed to outdo yourself. I bet Darius would have fired my ass a long time ago if I didn't have you as my loyal assistant. You do know you're the reason these albums turn out so ridiculously awesome."

Jude hated when Tommy bragged about her talent and downplayed his. "Not true. It's not like I help you with _every_ song. You do all the hard work, and I just make a couple suggestions here and there. Besides, you always recognize if there's a problem with a song, which shows how attuned you are to the music." Jude lazily kicked Tommy's foot with her own. "Don't sell yourself short, dude."

"I'll sell myself for as much as I want, thanks."

Jude lucidly smiled at Tommy. "Alas. My unwavering suspicion that you live a double life as a prostitute has finally been confirmed. Kudos to my incredible detective skills."

"You're one smart cookie, Sherlock. I'll have to keep a look out for you the next time I extort money from the mob." Tommy turned off the soundboard, more than willing to take a break. "But enough about my always adventurous other life. I want to hear all about your wonderfully stimulating week having finally attained the title of 'corporate chattel'." Jude had told Tommy about Darius making her do extra chores for all the G-Major artists. He was considerably pissed off the fist few days, but Jude held him back until he was calm enough to be near Darius without attacking him.

Tommy swung his legs up to rest them on the arm of Jude's chair. Slightly affronted by his territorial maneuver, Jude retaliated instead of arguing over it. She hoisted her feet up much like Tommy did, but let them find solace on his lap. He didn't mind much. He was accustomed to Jude using him shamelessly. In fact, that's probably why their friendship has lasted for so long. They both took advantage of each other's weaknesses without ever crossing the line. It was something they were equally content with.

"If you must pry."

"I must, I must."

"Okay. But, you brought this upon yourself. You can't get angry at me if two hours later were still sitting here and all I've done is complain."

Tommy gave Jude a look of sympathy. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, I could say that what Darius makes me do is worse than being a laxative tester, but at least with this job I can sometimes make it work to my advantage. Besides, I've always been a 'glass half-full' kind of gal, remember?"

Tommy smiled; glad she was still being ambitious about the whole thing. "Of course. So, what perks did you find in being the handmaiden for every G-Major artist?"

"Okay. Give me a minute to think." Jude rested her elbow on the arm of her chair. After a few seconds of mulling things over, Jude removed her crossed legs from Tommy's lap and promptly began her story. "For starters, I found a nifty short cut between G-Major and Bellgrio's, that Italian restaurant you like."

Tommy placed his hand under his chin and mocked Jude with a seemingly riveted expression on his face. "Ooh. I'm intrigued."

Jude ignored Tommy's side comment. "I discovered the short cut after going to the restaurant three times in a row. It has to do with that all-girl rock band, Valley of the Drones…"

"The lesbians," Tommy stated matter-of-factly.

Jude rolled her eyes. "You know you can't say that for every band that features brunettes who like Seattle grunge music."

Tommy feigned offense, putting a hand over his heart. "How dare you accuse me of stereotyping women? I treat every human being with the respect that they deserve." Jude's eyes shrunk to form dark slits and she grabbed the nearest pencil before aiming it at Tommy's head. It narrowly missed as his quick reflexes enabled him to veer away from Jude's war path in time. "Lower your weapons, Napoleon. I called them lesbians because I have proof. At least for two of them."

The instant Jude connected the dots, she freaked out and changed the subject. "Ew. I don't want to know what happens here after hours. Anyway, back to my story. Brenda, the drummer for the band…"

"Oh, she's the butch one. Likes to take control, from what I saw."

Jude changed her ammo from a pencil to a spiral notebook, and luckily hit her target directly in the torso this time. A loud 'oof' sounded from Tommy after being physically assaulted by Jude. "Tommy! I'm not in the mood to hear about the sexual preference of everyone in this building. Now, are you gonna listen or should I leave and let you daydream about lesbians that are on your 'convert' list?"

Tommy was already getting bored of teasing Jude. "I'm done. So, you were talking about Brenda…"

Jude waited until she was sure Tommy was done talking about lesbians. "Yeah. Brenda's actually the only person that complicates things for me in that band."

"Well she's…uh, I mean, how so?" Jude didn't know what he was originally going to say but decided not to care.

"Part of the band's appeal is that they're vegans and avid animal rights activists and…well, I found out that Brenda's a closet carnivore, considering she makes me drive to Bellgrio's every other day and order Chicken Parmesan. And then I have to sneak it in for her so the other band members don't find out that she can't give up meat."

"Oh. I get it now." Tommy nodded his head, deep in thought. "So what you're trying to say is that she's bi."

"Screw you, Quincy." Jude swiveled her chair around so that her back was facing Tommy.

Tommy reached for Jude's chair and pulled it up against his. He leaned his chin on top of the chair, hovering over Jude. "Hey, Pouty Lips. I'm sorry. I was just goofing around; it's been a long day for me. I understood every word you said and I think that it sucks Brenda makes you do all her dirty work. But like you said, on the plus side we can get to Bellgrio's in less than 10 minutes now." She was budgeting so Tommy tried another tactic. "I'll buy you lunch their tomorrow if you flash me that infamous smile of yours.

After Tommy pushed away from Jude's chair, she turned around to face him again. "You know you've got to do better than that." Jude was a clever woman and knew she could weasel a little more out of her best friend.

Tommy knew all too well where this was going. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and staring at Jude directly. "Name your terms."

Jude considered her options carefully. "Okay, how about…I get to choose the theme for the next movie marathon, and it can be a repeat of a past theme."

Tommy put his hands up in defense. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on there, partner. First of all, I believe you chose the theme last time, and, secondly, why do I get the feeling that this is just an excuse to force me to watch all those Jane Austen flicks again?"

Jude grinned at Tommy like a child about to get its way, her shoulders and head conspicuously hiding her neck from view. "Because it is."

"Well, as much as I admire your honest, I'm compelled to say no to that one. Good try though."

Jude switched her security mechanism to pity mode. "Please, Tommy. After all, you did ruin my perfectly good story because of your fascination with girl-on-girl action, and I already have to deal with the idiocy of Darius and his needy artists. It's the least you could do, really."

Jude's doe-filled eyes were piercing Tommy's. "The best answer I can give you right now is that I'll think about it." Jude slumped in her chair and overdramatically pouted her lips; Tommy was always a sucker for her signature look. But he didn't want to give in just yet, and decided to move the conversation along. "So does Mason have any quarks I'd like to know about?"

Jude easily forgot about the previous topic and beamed. "Nope. He didn't make me get him anything because he knows Darius is being an ass. He tried to mess with me the first day, though, by handing me a list of things that he 'wanted'. It had something to do with a box of Fritos, chocolate chip muffins with half of the chocolate chips taken out, and earl grey tea. I don't remember it all, but it was a real complicated jumble of words and I knew the second he gave it to me that he was kidding."

Tommy smiled at the fact that Jude was talking positively about a G-Major employee. "Feels good to have someone else on your side, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe one day you, me, and Mason can take over the world."

Tommy's thoughts were focused more locally. "Or G-Major."

It was obvious to Jude where Tommy was trying to make this conversation go and, personally, she wasn't in the mood to talk about 'the Man'. She opted to change the topic, yet again. "So, I made Charlotte cry."

Tommy could tell Jude was intentionally avoiding talking about her future at G-Major, and he wasn't willing to start a fight over it. "Anyone can make Charlotte cry. She saw me take the last blueberry pop-tart one morning, and her eyes welled up and she ran away. I felt guilty about it for two days. She is one crazy lady."

"Wow that's a lot better than the reason I made her cry. All I did was tell her how she could fix her song. I don't think she was expecting criticism. So, what artist do you want to hear about next?"

"Um…ooh, how about that new rap group I always hear down the hall, Torr n' Chill Reign. I heard they know how to get into some serious hijinks."

Jude closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "That's a freaking understatement. In laymen's terms, let's just say that any rumors you've heard about Torr and Chill are most likely true."

Tommy didn't have to fake intrigue this time. "Jude, you can't leave me hangin'. What'd they do?"

"It's not what they did, per se. It's what they made _me_ do." Tommy sat up straight in his chair, Jude's comment leaving him on pins and needles. "Ugh. I still feel completely mortified about it." At this point, Tommy had refused to speak until Jude explained in full detail. "Grr, fine. So, I walked into the studio as Kwest was working on a song with the guys and I tell them that if they need anything I would be their go-to girl, or whatever. Anyway, one of the guys, I think he was 'Chill', said there was something I could do."

Tommy made a gesture, prompting Jude to continue. "Well, he told me that to make their song 'flow' better, they needed…inspiration, something to create the right mood."

Tommy broke his vow of silence. "Please tell me they made you hire a stripper."

"No. I wish that was it. They…theymademebringgirlsbacktothestudio." Jude talked so quickly and softly it was nearly impossible for Tommy to understand. She purposely ran her words together because she, truthfully, didn't want him to understand.

Tommy placed a hand behind his ear. "Come again."

Jude rolled her eyes and let out a deep, mournful sigh. "I said they made me bring girls back to the studio. And because they needed to record the song soon, they told me just to find the 'hottest' girls in the area and bring them in." Jude couldn't believe she was actually admitting this happened. She put her head between her legs. "Oh my gosh, you should've seen it! I literally walked up to 25 year-olds on the street and asked them if they wanted to see what a recording studio looked like and meet some rappers. I felt like a child-molester luring kids into my home with ice cream."

Tommy stared at Jude with a vacant expression on his face. _Why is he just staring at me like that?_ _Does he feel bad for me? Does he think I might have made up this story? Or is he going to be an ass and purposely not tell me how he feels? He knows that bugs the crap out of me. Give me something to work with here, Quincy. _

Without warning, Tommy burst out laughing. Within seconds his laughter grew more hysterical, making it difficult for him to sit upright in his chair. Jude could even see his eyes start to tear up he was laughing so hard. Jude had ran out of objects to throw so she had no other defense but to shake her head in disgust. "Go ahead. Laugh. Because it's _so_ funny that I made a fool out of myself in front of complete strangers. And then it got worse when Torr and Chill rejected half of the girls I picked because they weren't 'fun' enough. I know what they really meant by 'fun'. Some of the girls looked at me like I just ruined their lives. All because some low-budget rappers told them they were ugly."

By now, Tommy's laughing fit had died down to a low chuckle. He wiped away at his watery eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Jude. I know you were embarrassed but you have to admit, it is pretty funny." He continued to laugh until his sides were sore; Jude sitting idly as her best friend added to her humiliation. Tommy's thoughts were eventually interrupted. "Oh, I almost forgot. How was working with Karma?"

"Karma." Any ounce of embarrassment Jude was feeling had vanished in an instant. Tommy knew Karma was a sore spot for Jude. _She is the Lex Luther to my Superman._ "Karma was an aneurism waiting to happen."

"That's a given."

"No, Quincy, this isn't a joke anymore." Jude aggressively massaged her temples. "The woman is like Sideshow Bob on Ritalin. I mean, first she makes me bring bottles of Dasani, not Ice Mountain, water to work everyday because she refuses to drink from the water cooler. I believe she said, and I quote, 'drinking from that cooler thing is like so cliché and makes me feel like I'm at work. Besides, I think we all know I'm not one for sharing.'" Jude stared wide-eyed at Tommy with her hands gesturing out. "What does that even mean, Tommy? It's like she has a thousand random words just spinning around in her head and decides to spit out whatever comes to mind first."

Tommy gave Jude a sympathetic look. "Hey." He lightly grabbed her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "We all know Karma can be an extremely high maintenance chick, but you gotta stop letting her get to you like this." He reached down for Jude's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Jude wasn't even fazed by his attempts to calm her down. "Oh, it gets better." She nodded intensely. "Yesterday, I had the pleasure of hearing Karma scream my name from across the hall. I ran down to the studio as quickly as I could and she tells me that she needs a Blue Coconut slushy from Sonic or she isn't singing. Kwest had a deadline for recording Karma's CD, so I couldn't say no." Jude paused, waiting for Tommy to respond. When it was clear he wasn't going to, she continued. "Tommy, do you know how far the nearest Sonic restaurant is?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't been to one of those in like five years so…"

"It took me 45 freaking minutes to find one! I practically crossed the border into Minnesota. And by the time I got back, Karma said that because I took so long, they would have to wait to record the song the next day. I can't believe that heinous witch blamed her mood swings on me!" By the end of her tirade, Jude was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling at a rapid speed. The pigment in her face had also turned into a light rouge due to the furious rage building up inside of her.

It was rare for Tommy to see Jude this angry. But it would be even rarer if someone else had witnessed this violent display of emotion. Because Tommy knew Jude better than anyone, he knew that Jude did not make a habit of telling people how she really felt, unless it was to him. These hidden feelings are what silently give Darius and other G-Major artists, like Karma, permission to walk all over her.

"Okay, Jude, I know what Karma did was wrong but I think it's time you start turning down the dials." Tommy leaned in closer to Jude, hoping this would force her to only focus on him.

Jude couldn't contain her need to blow up again. "What's the point? She's just gonna make me mad again! That selfish, venomous little snake. I hope someone has the decency to rid her of the giant pole shoved up her…"

"Jude!" She snapped out of her nightmare when he shouted her name. She gaped at her friend, slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst but still in a frenzy. Tommy came up with a plan to calm Jude down. "Now that I got your attention again, something's been bugging me. When did The Who's Quadrophenia come out again?"

Jude found herself easily alert to his question. "1973. Why?"

"I wasn't sure." Tommy thought of another trivia question. "And where did Thom Yorke first introduce 'No Surprises' to the band?"

"Are you slow today, Tommy? I know I've told you this before. It was in Norway when Radiohead was on tour with REM." Jude paused. "Remember that conversation we had about how "No Surprises' is one of the few that feature a glockenspiel?"

"No, guess not." Tommy did remember this conversation. He remembered all the times Jude provided him with useless music trivia, mainly because she looked so cute when her passion for music took over. "Oh, and one more thing. How many bands has Dave Grohl been a part of?"

Jude contemplated the best way to answer this question for Tommy. "Well, that's kind of a trick question. I mean, essentially, Grohl has been an a member of Scream, Dain Bramage, Nirvana, a brief stint with Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, and Foo Fighters, but he's also helped out on at least nine albums for other bands like Queens of the Stone Age and Garbage." A wave of confusion flooded Jude's brain. "Tommy, why are you asking me all this?"

The smirk forming on Tommy's face was undeniable. "Because I know you can answer them." This response didn't clear up any of Jude's confusion, and Tommy quickly caught onto this notion. "Let's put it this way, do you think Karma knows the answers to any of those questions?"

Jude's attempt at laughter turned into a snort. "Please. That chick doesn't know anything about her own music. The only question she can answer with certainty is why she buys size 2 dresses when she's a 4."

Tommy was afraid Jude might go into another Karma rant, so he got right to the point. "Jude, you know everything and anything about the music that matters."

"Now _that's_ a given."

Tommy was glad she hadn't lost her humor yet. "And I bet you anything that Pete Townshend, Dave Grohl, and Thom Yorke would choose to work with you over Karma any day of the week. Do you know why?"

Jude pretend to put careful thought into her answer. "Because my breasts are real?"

"Jude." Tommy wanted Jude to consider his words seriously. "It's because you have the heart of a true musician." Against her protests, Jude couldn't avoid the smile that crept onto her lips. "You know what makes music better than 'good' and why it should be heard. You have the potential to be anyone you want to be in this industry…while most people have money on whether Karma's gonna be the next Britney Spears." Tommy silently stared at Jude, waiting for her to admit that he wasn't wrong in his judgment.

Jude sat with her arms folded across her chest, glancing around the studio aimlessly. "Now that I think about it, I did dream once that Karma shaved her head and went all psycho on us."

Tommy smiled confidently. "That's my girl."

Unfortunately, Jude wasn't able to stay in her serene state for long. The studio door burst open with a loud thud, causing both Jude and Tommy to come back to reality. The person who so aggressively opened the door was Darius. _Oh, no. No. No. No. Why does he always have to find me? He must have put a homing device on me somewhere. That crafty devil. _Upon noticing her super scary and demanding boss, Jude leaped out of her chair and, like The Flash, ran to cower behind Tommy in seconds.

Her superhero-like instincts were not quick enough, however, and Darius Mills knew exactly where she was. "You're little game is childish, Jude, and I don't have time for it." There wasn't a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Okay. So now is obviously not the time to get in touch with my inner child and play hide-and-seek. Besides, I can probably talk him into giving me a swift execution if I just face him like a man…or a woman with strength like Xena, Warrior Princess. Man, she's cool._ Jude eventually found her courage, and slowly rose out of her crouched position behind the occupied chair. When she finally decided to speak, her voice was soft and timid. _I feel like the Cowardly Lion, only my wicked witch is a six-foot karate expert with a nasty temper._ "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Yeah, actually, there is." Darius began barking his command without any hesitation. _Please don't make me check on Karma. Please don't make me check on Karma._ "I need to see the both of you in Conference Room A in approximately four minutes. Emergency meeting's been called and I need everyone there." Darius didn't leave any time for either Jude or Tommy to respond before swiftly exiting the studio and moving onto the next room filled with obedient associates.

"Well, I guess that means we have two minutes," Jude stated knowingly. She slowly and begrudgingly got out of the chair where she'd been so happily fixed for the last hour. Getting up just seemed like a chore. Jude stretched her arms over her head and glanced at Tommy.

He was grinning from ear to ear, staring at Jude like he knew something she didn't. "First one to the conference room gets to choose the next theme for movie night." The words came out of his mouth so fast that Jude barely had time to react. The second he finished speaking, Tommy was out the door of the studio and heading toward their destination. Jude was only a couple paces behind him.

As they both cautiously sprinted down the hall, Jude managed to catch up to Tommy. Her small, slender frame proved to be an advantage to her at this moment, as she began picking up speed. The door was open to the conference room, and Jude and Tommy were seconds away from reaching it. Jude could already envision herself gleefully clutching the imaginary trophy.

When it seemed the end was near, with Jude fortunately ahead in the race, a frightening figure stepped in Jude's path, causing her to abruptly slam on the brakes as her shoes squeaked to a halt on the linoleum floor.

An angry Karma stood directly in front of Jude with her arms loosely crossed over her chest, a prominent scowl on her face. _That witch with a b just destroyed my chances of watching the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice with Tommy again. This is why I loathe her. I don't think I need to mention how grotesque it is to see her glower at me. That's just not a good look for her._

"Karma," Jude began, trying to remain composed through gritted teeth, "do you have a question?"

"Um, yeah, I got a couple questions for you." _Karma has more attitude than a rent-a-cop on a power trip. _"Firstly, where were you today? I was all out of water bottles and had to record a song with a dry throat. I don't think that's gonna go over well with Darius." _And now she's threatening me. Perfect._

"I'm sorry, but I was really busy today." _Well, that's a lie, but what else can I say instead of 'I was hanging out with my best friend all day and not doing my job.'_ Jude peered over Karma's shoulder and saw Tommy sitting comfortably in the conference room. _This race was a fix. He must've known I'd get bombarded by someone along the way. What a spineless cheat. _Jude resumed explaining herself to Karma. "Besides, if you remember, I told you yesterday that I bought a 12-pack of Dasani and stuck it in the bottom cupboard in the kitchen. I even wrote your name on them so people didn't think they were a free-for-all item."

Karma opened her mouth like she was going to retort, but decided against it. The two women stood in silence as Jude waited for Karma to continue her lame diatribe. "So, you said you had a couple of questions for me?"

This somewhat startled Karma, making it evident that she didn't have any other questions at the moment. "Right." Karma feigned confidence and briefly stalled to come up with another question as soon as she could. "Um, bring me one of those water bottles. I'm thirsty."

Jude stared at Karma strangely. _It amazes me that she made it past the 5__th__ grade. _"That's not a question, so…"

"Ugh, you know what, nevermind!" Karma shouted in frustration. "You won't have time before Darius starts the meeting anyway." An obnoxious huffing noise come out of Karma's mouth before she forcefully turned around and marched into the conference room. Her short skirt bounced up and down as she walked, almost showing Jude way more than she ever wanted to see. Jude stood in her spot and reflected on her previous conversation. _Yep. I love my life._

Jude finally made it into Conference Room A with seconds to spare. She was fairly confident Darius was glaring at her back as she retreated to the other side of the room to sit in the chair Tommy had saved for her. Darius stood by the door, waiting for anymore stragglers before starting the meeting.

Tommy turned his head to face Jude and spoke softly. "So how did…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jude stared at the back of the employee's head in front of her, refusing to look at Tommy.

"I'm just saying that…"

"I'm pretty sure I said I _didn't_ want to talk about it."

Tommy got the message and sat back in his chair, changing his gaze to something else in the room. "That's cool."

Once everyone had piled in, Darius closed the door and the room went silent—either out of fear or curiosity. Darius took long strides toward the front of the room, refusing to look at or talk to anyone until he made it to his center stage position. He slowly gazed around the room, still not breathing a word and taking in the silence that surrounded him. Jude began to feel weary. _He's not gonna fire me in front of all these people is he? I mean, that's low even for him. Oh god! Maybe if I crouch down in my seat he won't see me…which means he can't fire me! I don't know how that makes sense at all, but it's still a plan._

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy could see Jude gradually slipping down her chair as if it were greased with butter before she occupied it. He nudged Jude in the arm to get her attention. She looked back at him like a small and meek child would, and saw him mouth the words "What are you doing?" before motioning towards Darius. Putting everything into consideration, she soon realized it was a stupid idea, and hurriedly sat up before Darius thought she wasn't at the meeting.

"Okay, people. Remember when I told you that we were gonna catch our big break soon?" He didn't give much pause to respond since his question was meant to be rhetorical. "Well, that break has finally arrived." Whispers and light chit-chat sprung out amongst the group as they ooh'd and ahh'd over what their boss could be referring to. "Hey, quiet!" The crowd did as they were told without a moment's hesitation. _Darius Mills was, to all G-Major employees, the abusive father they never wanted in their lives, but couldn't avoid, nonetheless. _

"I've been hoping this would happen for over a month now, and my prayers were finally confirmed this afternoon when I received a phone call from a friend in the States. He informed me that Melinda Collins, the rising singer from New York, is looking to start fresh with her second album due to… 'complications' with her former recording company." Many people in the room were in engrossed by Darius' speech.

"She was released from her contract this week and has decided, upon much persuasion, to head north and see if G-Major is the right place for her." It was inevitable the whole room would be in an uproar after this news. Melinda's fame had already reached Canada and was growing by the day. Jude didn't have any particular emotions she felt like displaying but was anxious to see Tommy's reaction to this news. She briefly glanced at Tommy, only getting a glimpse at his profile, and could already tell that he moderately liked the idea. _Give me a break! This just means I'm gonna have another whiney baby to feed and burp. Because if there's one thing worse than Canadian artists, it's U.S. celebrities._

Darius raised his hands in the air to regain authority, though inwardly happy that his employees were as excited as he was. "Alright, settle down, people. As much as I enjoy this positive response to Ms. Collins' arrival, I must stress the severity of what needs to go down." Darius quickly got into serious mode again. "We need to live up to her expectations and cater to her every whim when she comes to visit next week, because she hasn't made a concrete decision yet. Kwest." Darius' eyes peered around the room until he found who he was looking for.

"Right here, man." Kwest lazily put a hand in the air to get Darius' attention.

"You're gonna make a demo with Melinda when she gets here so she can get a sample of how we make our music. I want the best to come out of you for this one. Got it?"

"No prob." A couple people near Kwest offered congratulatory pats on the back, knowing he was given an awesome amount of responsibility for this momentous occasion. Jude saw Tommy's shoulders involuntarily slump in response to Darius' words. _Aw. Tommy wants this. I guess this could've been a golden opportunity for him to shine as a producer. Crap. Now I'm depressed _for_ him._ Jude was staring at Tommy sympathetically as he turned his head to look at her. He read her eyes and could tell exactly what she was thinking. He gave her hand a light squeeze to assure her that he was okay.

"Where's Jude?" _You've got to be kidding me._ Darius had once again brought her out of her reverie. She quickly released Tommy's hand and looked up at the man standing in front of the room.

"To your right, boss." Jude really wasn't sure what to expect. _If he makes me be Melinda's shadow while she's here, I won't think twice about quitting…or maybe I'll just go home and cry and drink for a couple of hours._

"Alright, Jude's gonna make a detailed list of changes that need to be made before Ms. Collins arrives August 1st. She'll have that memo out to you guys by tomorrow afternoon." _Oh, and thanks for asking me to do this instead of dictating it to me in front of all these people._

"I want to see organization, respect, and smiles from everyone in this room. Prove to her that you're happy to be working here." _In other words, lie through your teeth._ "Alright, you're dismissed."

A throng of people hastily filed out of the conference room to openly talk about the events of the meeting. There were a couple stragglers left, Tommy and Jude being among them. Darius approached the pair before they could leave. "Now, Jude, this is more authority than I'd usually give you." _Wow. Don't make yourself sound too nice_. "Normally I'd do it myself but I've got other stuff on my plate right now to worry about. To make sure you do this memo right, don't come into work tomorrow. I need your full focus on this task."

"You got it, Darius." Darius gave a curt nod before exiting the conference room. _Huh. Now that I think about it, this is a pretty cool responsibility. The other plus is that I don't have to deal with anyone from G-Major tomorrow._

As they made their way back to the studio, Tommy was the first to speak. "So, it looks like we both have the day off."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you weren't working tomorrow. The memo shouldn't take me too long, so what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm." Tommy placed a finger over his mouth, appearing as if he were concentrating hard on the subject. "Well, this may sound strange, but for some reason I'm in the mood to watch a little Mansfield Park and Emma."

Jude's eyes immediately lit up. She grabbed Tommy's arm, hoping to stop him in his tracks. Jude looked up at Tommy with elation blatantly displayed on her face. "Are you serious?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I am. You see, I haven't been in touch with my feminine side in a few months, so I could use a good dose of estrogen by way of period dramas."

Jude had to be irresolute in her happiness. "But I lost the race?"

"Yeah, because the evil fembot got in your way. I'd call that intentional interference."

Jude linked arms with Tommy and continued walking to the studio. "See, this is why I still keep you around. And to show my gratitude, I'll let you pick 1970's horror movies for the next marathon…including Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Tommy looked at Jude shocked. "But you told me you'd never watch anything with Leatherface again."

"What can I say? I make sacrifices. You of all people should know that, Quincy."

Tommy shook his head and smiled. "Touché."


	4. Who Are You?

Chapter 4: Who Are You

**So sorry that this is late…again. Even before school started, I had to arrive at the campus 2 weeks early for RA training. That kept me busy forever and now school and my residents have been keeping me busy. My other excuse is that I thought up a new idea for a story and I'm kind of obsessed with it so every time I tried to finish this one, I'd get distracted and come up with ideas for the other one. We'll see how I can balance the two out.**

**Chapter 4: Who Are You?**

_August 1, 2008_

_Another day, another dollar, and yet another 43 spent on people who don't matter but like to think they do. Melinda and her crew of obedient servants were supposed to arrive this morning, but did not due to what Darius called an 'unavoidable engagement'. I'm not entirely sure what that's supposed to interpret as, nor do I really care. I just see it as one less day I'll have to spend shining our new celebrity's shoes._

G-Major was a madhouse one particular morning. Though the sky was blue and the air was crisp—the perfect ingredients for a beautiful summer day—most of Darius' busy-bee employees failed to take careful note of this observation. Instead, they rushed in and out of studios, up and down the basement locating files, and back and forth from their usually place of work to the bathroom, needing to relieve the constant pressure on their bladders from the plethora of coffee cups being handed out like it was going out of style. Sleep was a much needed commodity for many G-Major associates, but there was simply no time to even think about slipping under the covers of a warm and cozy bed at this circumstantial moment.

For the past few days, the main activity at G-Major was put on hold to prepare for the much awaited arrival of Melinda Collins. Kwest listened to all of Melinda's previous work, as well as stuff he had produced over the years, to try and get a feel for how he could fuse the two sounds together. Many artists, like Karma, Mason, and Charlotte, spent most of their potential studio time writing lyrics to a song that they each felt could impress someone of Melinda's stature. The rest of the staff rehearsed speaking to Melinda while lavishly ensuring G-Major looked like a music haven. _If I've said I've experienced shame before, I don't think I've truly felt it until right now. _

After being informed that Ms. Collins trip was to be delayed, everyone went back into their normal routine, but at warp speed to try and make up for the few days prior. No one knew how long it would be until the famous singer made her debut, so they made due with the time that they had.

Jude had previously spotted Tommy working in one of the studios, and decided that now was the time to visit him because she desperately needed someone to complain to regarding the hectic status of G-Major. When she opened the door, she immediately noticed Karma on the other side of the soundproof window and rolled her eyes in response. _She's like a disease that has no cure._ Jude crossed the floor and plopped herself down in the chair next to Tommy, and made her presence known by starting up a conversation.

"Have you even had the chance to see what it's like out there? It's as if a pack of wild dogs were let loose in the building. Or…or like someone yelled "bomb" and not one intelligent thought popped into their heads regarding what to do. Basically, I could come up with similes all day to describe the chaos that is G-Major at the current moment."

Tommy continued to stare at the soundboard and laptop in front of him. "Uh, Jude, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe now isn't the best time to discuss your hatred of this place."

Jude carelessly snickered. "Yeah, but, Tommy, it's Karma."

"I know, but Darius wants me to finish this demo before Melinda arrives." Tommy still refused to look at Jude, hoping to convince her of his much needed concentration.

Her expression of amusement quickly turned to that of a dumbfounded ape. _Is he out of his belligerent little mind? _"No, I don't think you heard me right. I said 'it's _Karma_.' Emphasis on the Kar and Ma."

"Jude." Tommy sighed. He momentarily put his diligence on hold to make eye contact with Jude. She looked confused and vulnerable, the typical countenance Jude voluntarily displayed when she wasn't in her element. Tommy slowly reached for his MIC and flipped the intercom switch. "Hey, Karma, take five."

Karma violently ripped off her headphones. "Ugh, whatever. I see how it is. Three's a crowd anyway, and Jude was starting to cramp my style with her negative energy."

Jude glared at Karma through the thin, transparent wall that divided them. "Please, Drama. Your style is like a…"

Tommy quickly turned off the intercom before Karma could hear the rest of Jude's ranting. Exhausted by their petty argument, Karma left the studio for some fresh air. Tommy turned his chair so that it was completely facing Jude. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jude with a small smile playfully spreading on his lips.

"What?" Jude never knew how to respond when he threw those secretive looks her way. _I bet he flippin' knows how uncomfortable that makes me feel. I hate it…and yet it's kinda cute._ "What? Stop doing that. I'm not a circus freak to be gawked at."

Tommy's smile grew wider. "You're a piece of work, Harrison."

Jude haphazardly furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, tell me something I don't know."

"Look, I know that you and Karma are not on the best of terms…"

"Ha." Jude rolled her eyes. "And the Understatement of the Year award goes to..."

"Okay, well you can call your beef with Karma whatever you want, but the point is…you can't occupy my time whenever you want just because you don't think Karma's important enough. This is my job, Jude, and I'm not gonna jeopardize it over something trivial." He gave Jude a sympathetic look, hoping she would understand why this had to be said.

"So…you're saying that my problems are trivial?"

Tommy had a feeling she would come to this conclusion, as she always does, and suddenly lost his patience. He threw his hands in the air and bolted out of his chair to walk off his frustration. "See, I knew that you were gonna do that. You always do. How do you expect me to respond to your stupid little questions when you're so easily defensive about the smallest…"

"Tommy." Jude's voice was calm and unyielding, knowing not much effort needed to be made to hush him up. _I need to stop winding him up so easily._ She stood up and walked over to Tommy, lightly grabbing his shoulders so he wouldn't make any sudden or erratic movements. "Listen, I'm sorry. I mean, you're right. I am _very_…possessive when it comes to you, but in my defense, I'd just like to say that sharing is not an easy task when it involves Tommy Q." She made her bottom lip pout and hee chuckled at her feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

In an instant, Jude's face had changed; her features were now rigid and serious, and her eyes had a distant quality. "So, um, don't make fun of me or anything, but recently I've been getting these weird feelings in the pit of my stomach that things are gonna change between us soon. I can't really describe it, but it makes me uncomfortable and…uh, this is embarrassing." The tingling sensation lingered throughout Jude's fingertips, as she clenched and unclenched her hands, hoping this small gesture would rid her uneasiness.

This was the awkward conversation Jude had been avoiding for years, because deep down she knew that Tommy couldn't be her support beam forever. He had a life of his own to tend to, and whether his future involved a wife and two kids or a loft packed with dozens of beautiful women falling over themselves for him, the point Jude continually failed to realize was that his future would, more than likely, not include his undivided attention toward her. She had recently felt that future inching closer and closer.

"Jude there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He lifted her chin so that her gaze was on him. "And I promise that nothing is gonna change…unless you count the fact that Melinda is going to be the new focus of this company. You know, this might be good for you…maybe everyone at G-Major will suddenly forget you exist."

"Don't tease me so, Quincy." Jude leaned into Tommy, eventually burying her face into his chest and finding solace in his warmth. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. Jude's muffled voice was just audible enough for Tommy to hear. "You know…you're the best person I know, and, well, I love you."

Tommy's hold on Jude tightened at her words. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Right back at ya, Harrison."

After a couple of seconds, Jude wiggled in Tommy's arms, signaling her want to be released. Once apart, Jude looked at her watch. It was a quarter to 2pm. "Cheese and rice, I didn't think it was that late! I still have a shitload of tasks to complete before Melinda arrives…whenever that may be, of course." Jude made a b-line for the studio door.

Tommy followed and, like the perfect gentleman he was, went to open the door for Jude. _It's like I always say, it's the little gestures that come from a man that make you sure of how much they care for you._ From the moment Tommy had turned the knob and pulled, the air had changed. The noise in the lobby and from adjacent rooms seemed louder than they were before Jude had gone to visit Tommy. It was like being in a Wyle E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon, only Jude wasn't the least bit amused. Tommy raised his voice to talk over the crowd in front of him. "Well, Karma and I should be done in about a half hour. If you're still not done with whatever you're doing, I can probably help you out. Unlike the rest of the staff, I didn't put off my work to prepare for our special guest."

Jude smiled at Tommy's confession. "Aw. Look at you being all perfect and studious." She reached up to pinch his cheek, but Tommy stopped her in time, all too familiar with her childish antics.

"Don't even think about it, girl."

Defeated, Jude pouted and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You know, sometimes I don't understand you. If you don't want the attention, stop admitting to me how flawless you are." Jude relaxed her stance and began playing with the zipper on her hoodie. "Oh, and thanks for offering an extra set of manly hands. I'm sure I can find a very useful purpose for them." She winked at Tommy, knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

Tommy cocked his head to the side. "Yeah…you really need to stop saying dirty things to me; otherwise I might take you for your word one day."

"Ooh, is that a promise?" Jude was about to continue their playful banter, until her thoughts were interrupted by something far more intriguing. "Hold on. Is it just me or did it just get eerily quiet in here?"

"Yeah. Huh." Tommy took note of this change as well. "What happened to all the G-Major busybodies?"

Jude turned around to get a glimpse of what caused the sudden silence. All employees were rooted in their spot, fixated on an object ahead of them. Jude maneuvered between people to get a better look, and that's when she saw them.

_August 2, 2008_

_My dearest Wembley,_

_I've only one thing to say right now, and I know this is the safest place to say it: people from New York should flipping stay in New York. _

It was as if time itself had stopped. The normal buzz of G-Major had dissipated, only allowing the occasional quiet murmur from spectators. A woman and a man elegantly stood at the entrance of G-Major with an entourage behind them that consisted of security guards, assistants, and a very fickle-looking agent. _He somewhat resembles a gecko. How tragic._ Jude knew exactly who these people were and why they were here.

Melinda Collins displayed every confidence a woman could possess. Her long, coffee-colored hair cascaded in soft waves over her right shoulder; the other one was bare and exposed the creamy white skin that still seemed to illuminate against the harsh light in the building. Her short, strapless dress was a deep red and made of expensive satin, to be sure. The four inch pumps that matched her ensemble had the unnecessary job of elongating her tall, firm legs. She was the ultimate wet dream for any man between the ages of 10 and 72. _Okay, so she's pretty. But it doesn't mean every man in the room should act like salivating dogs._

The tall drink of water standing next to Melinda seemed to have the same effect on the female half. Jude remembered Darius mentioning that Melinda's brother, Hunter, was her manager, and finally seeing him only confirmed her suspicions that Melinda's good genes ran in the family. It would be an understatement to call Hunter handsome. His crew cut hair and highly defined bone structure made him a specimen never to be ignored, and the light stubble apparent on his face only added to his overt manliness. With the power siblings posing side-by-side, only one word could be used to describe them…perfect. _Yeah, and that's wherein their flaw lies, because NOBODY'S perfect._

After quickly taking in the appearances of G-Major's guests of honor, Jude got bored and began peering around at all of the jaw-dropped faces. One person that particularly caught Jude's eye was Sadie. She stood behind her desk with the phone dangling from her hand. _I bet if that phone were to slip from her hands she would stay transfixed. Subtly was never her strong suit._ Sadie's eyes were wide, and her lips slowly curved into a seductive smile. Jude looked back to see who was causing this reaction in Sadie—though it wasn't too difficult for her to guess—and spied Hunter provocatively glancing at Sadie, suggesting a mutual attraction between the two. _Uh-oh. There's no way this can turn out pretty. _

The staring contest between all of G-Major's employees seemed to go on for an hour, though only a couple minutes time had passed. Their love-sick stupor quickly faded as Darius took long strides up to the pair and greeted them whole-heartedly. "Welcome! I'm so glad you could finally join us, Ms. Collins."

"Please, Darius. Call me Melinda." Even her voice had a sultry and seductive quality to it. _She's doing that on purpose. She obviously loves the attention._

"Right." Darius looked slightly nervous. _Hold on! Darius…nervous? That's a combination that is simply unheard of…unless it revolves around how he _makes_ people nervous._ "Well, Melinda, I hope you and your brother had a safe trip coming up."

Hunter took the lead in the conversation now. "We did. Not many complications along the way, and I can tell you now that even though we've only been here for a few short hours, I already like it here better than New York." At this remark, Hunter turned his gaze back toward Sadie for the briefest moment. Sadie understood his meaning immediately. All the while, Jude took in the whole scene. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I mean, as much as I dislike Frenchie, he does not deserve to get his heart stomped on because my selfish cousin is inconsistent with her feelings._

Darius grinned like a little boy receiving his first bike. "That's what I like to hear. Melinda, please feel free to make yourself at home, here at G-Major. My employees will be more than willing to help you with anything you need. Come." He patted Hunter on the shoulder. "Let's talk business." Darius led Hunter into his office, as Melinda took in her surroundings.

Some people were still gawking at her; others had easily gone back into their usual routine. Melinda kept a slow pace as she began walking through the lobby of G-Major. Passing the studios, she eyed the talent, making note of Karma who intentionally magnified her voice for Melinda to hear. Jude noticed Melinda coming her way, and to avoid doing any favors for the new princess, she rapidly turned on her heels to bolt in the other direction. However, the action did not prove beneficial as she tripped on her foot and came crashing to the ground.

Melinda caught the incident out of the corner of her eye. She promptly walked toward Jude to help her up. "Hey, you okay?" Melinda politely asked as she reached for Jude's hand. Jude took it, unwillingly, because she didn't want to be rude. _And because Darius would kill me Sleep Hollow style if he found out I showed the slightest amount of contempt toward Melinda._

"Yeah…everything's copacetic." Jude blushed at her own word choice. _Copacetic? Did I just transport myself back to the 90's. Way to go, Jude._

"That was a nice little spill you got yourself into." Melinda was still smiling and Jude didn't understand why. _It almost sounds like she's speaking to a child. Do I look that young? I mean, it's a kind of refreshing change to what I'm used to around here…but it's still creepy._

"Oh, that was nothing. Wipeouts are actually my specialty. I'd give that one a three on a ten-point scale. You should see me on ice."

Melinda started to laugh. "You're funny. What's your name?"

Jude was surprised by Melinda's question. _Don't do it! If you tell her your name then she'll be able to hunt you down forever!_ "Uh…Jude. Jude Harrison. But there's no need to know me. I'm unimportant. You know, 'in the shadows'."

A frown appeared on Melinda's face. "Says who?"

Jude didn't know how to respond without sounding cynical. "Well…um…everyone, kind of."

Melinda smiled again, conveying a sincerity Jude was not expecting. "That can't be true. You seem like a pretty interesting person to me. Not to mention I _love_ your hair." Melinda reached out and twisted a few strands of Jude's hair between her fingers.

Jude was beyond confused now. "Uh, thanks." _Why is she touching me? Is she a lesbian? Not that I have a problem with it or anything…but why is she touching me?_

"Well, since you're the only person I know so far, do you think you can help me locate the producers? I'm really anxious to know who I'm going to be working with."

"Yeah, sure." Jude started walking down a hall as Melinda followed. "I saw Kwest and Tommy head toward Studio C a few minutes ago. Your producer's gonna be Kwest. He knows his stuff." They arrive at Studio C, and seeing the door was open, Jude knocked forcefully on the door frame to get their attention. Tommy and Kwest turned their heads as Jude made her little spiel. "Hey guys. I would like to formally introduce you to Melinda Collins." Jude glanced back at Melinda. "Kwest and Tommy are G-Major's top music producers."

Melinda walked into the studio to get closer to the men, her hips swaying invitingly with every stride. Jude noticed her attitude suddenly change from how she was in the lobby. "Hi there, fellas. So which one of you charming men do I have the pleasure of doing business with?"

Tommy gulped and Kwest coughed rather loudly. Everyone in the room understood her not-so-subtle connotations. Even Jude's jaw had dropped for the first time since Melinda's arrival_. Okay…so she's not a lesbian?_


End file.
